


KurooTsukki Oneshot

by YaoiIsLove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, KuroTsuki Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiIsLove/pseuds/YaoiIsLove
Summary: Sometime during the away games at Shinzen Academy... (just a very short KurooTsukki smut)





	KurooTsukki Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> ~KuroTsukki OneShot~
> 
> This is somewhere during the away games, and KuroTsukki is already canon in this fic. I just really want to write something dirty once in a while. Enjoy! ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Haikyuu, not KuroTsukki (or at least I hope I do), I repeat. NOTHING.

_“Ahh that was refreshing.”_ Tsukishima thought when he left the bath. He was currently in his robe and was thinking of wandering around a little. Deciding that he’ll do just that, he changed to his usual shirt and shorts. After all, none of them really got to tour Shinzen Academy because they had practice matches all day long. The day was long and as usual, Karasuno failed to win any of their matches today.

            _“Maybe you suck at volleyball?”_ Bokuto-san asked him. The thought agitated Tsukishima so much that it was hard to enjoy his after-bath feeling. It was just yesterday night when Yamaguchi yelled at him about having his own pride. Tsukishima knew that the people around him were all hyped up to get better at their own skills, except him.

            _“It’s just a club.”_ At least that’s what he thought until yesterday. But Yamaguchi preached at him, and so he went to ask whoever he could find that night how they could think of giving it their all when being No. 1 is close to impossible. Of course, Tsukishima couldn’t simply agree with their reasons, being the logical being that he is. But somehow what Bokuto-san told him stuck. _“When that moment comes for you, that’s when you’ll be hooked in volleyball.”_            

            Kuroo-san was also there.

            “ _Ahh, he’s as perfect as ever,”_ Tsukishima thought. He blushed when he found himself thinking of Kuroo-san. They became friends ever since their first practice match with Nekoma, and went to being mail-buddies and eventually to being lovers. It was tough having a long-distance relationship. Kuroo-san looked like the ladies’ man and Tsukishima was very anxious that he was just playing with him. But Kuroo reassured him countless times that that wasn’t the case.

            As the blond boy walked through the field, he recognized a tall-looking figure, even taller than him. He had black hair styled so that half of it was down almost covering his right eye. The figure slowly approached him and Tsukishima became nervous as it gradually closed in on him.

            “Hey Tsukishima,” Kuroo greeted him.

            “Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima said, as it was the only thing he could say that wouldn’t give out his nervousness.

            “What are you doing? You sure have more than enough stamina to be able to take a stroll, huh?” Kuroo grinned.

            “Whaa.. ?” the blond boy exclaimed, not knowing what to say. It’s not like it took a lot of stamina to take a short stroll. He was just about to say this when Kuroo cut him before he could spit anything out.

            “Anyhow, why don’t I come take a stroll with you?” Kuroo suggested. To this, Tsukishima, with his blushing face looking down on the ground, could do nothing but agree.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      “Hnn.. hnn”

 _“Take a stroll my ass,”_ Tsukishima thought as he was being cornered to the wall at the gymnasium where they held the practice matches. Kuroo was buried in his neck, passionately sucking on it as if wanting to leave a mark.

       “Wait, Kuroo-san, not there..!!” the blond boy exclaimed. He couldn’t let Kuroo give him a kiss mark on places that were surely visible when they’re having practice matches all throughout the day. This relationship wasn’t out in the open after all, and there’s no way he’ll be telling anyone soon enough.

       “Don’t worry, I won’t leave a mark. Just let me kiss you till I’m satisfied,” Kuroo explained. He continued kissing the blond’s neck like he was anxious to eat it and slowly and very carefully positioned his teeth and clenched on Tsukishima’s neck as soft as he could. “Ahh!!” Tsukishima reacted at the gesture.

       Kuroo grinned mischievously and went to kiss him. Their tongues intertwined and Tsukishima groaned at the act.

       “Kuroo-sa..!! Mmm..!”

       Tsukishima thought that Kuroo was a really good kisser. Kuroo greedily sucked on the blond’s tongue, and the boy groaned every time he did this. Wanting to return the favor, he licked the inside of Kuroo’s mouth as much as he could, and Kuroo gladly accepted. After some time, his saliva and Kuroo’s already mingled and dripped down their mouths. Tsukishima was already feeling dizzy and his knees were already buckling. He would already have fallen down if not for Kuroo supporting his weight with his knee in between the blond’s legs.

       However, this position made Tsukishima feel it more because of the knee that’s been persistently stroking his member.

       “Ahh.. Kuroo-san, wai—hnn!” Kuroo noticed this and went on to stroke Tsukishima more with his knee in between the blond boy’s legs.

            Tsukishima unconsciously grinded himself on Kuroo, and moved to sway his hips back and forth. He was already on the brink of coming, but he felt so embarrassed because he hadn’t even removed his shorts and yet he’s gonna make a mess of himself.

            “Hnn..!! Mmm..” Kuroo continued to stroke his groin and just when he was about to let it out, the black-haired boy stopped moving.

            “Huh..?” Tsukishima exclaimed with an obvious complaint in his tone.

            _“Why’d he stop? I was so close too,”_ Tsukishima anxiously thought, looking greedily in Kuroo’s eyes. Kuroo was enticed by the face Tsukishima was making and felt the sudden urge to tease him.

            “What’s the matter _Kei?_ ” Tsukishima shivered at his name being called. This agitated him more than ever and he felt that he could burst any moment. After all, Kuroo never called him by his first name except during times like these. Tsukishima knew he couldn’t take it anymore, and that Kuroo knew that yet he was mercilessly teasing him.

            “Kuroo-sannn, please do more…” Tsukishima said as he looked down. Kuroo was definitely not satisfied with this.

            “Do what? Tell me _Kei,_ and call me _Tetsurou,”_ Kuroo ordered him.

            “Nghh..!!” Tsukishima exclaimed as Kuroo grinded his knee on the boy’s member once again. Tsukishima was again on the brink of coming and Kuroo was very aware of this.

            As he was getting teased around, Tsukishima knew he couldn’t take it anymore and he knew what he had to do to get what he wanted. Tsukishima looked up at Kuroo, teary-eyed, his glasses all messed up, and begged Kuroo with all he could,

       “ _Please… grind me more…! And make me come, Tetsurou!_ ”

       “Ngh..!” Kuroo clenched his teeth. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. Tsukishima was rarely this honest with him, and there was nothing left to do but to give him what he wants after begging greedily like that.

       “Kei!” Kuroo exclaimed. He forcefully grinded his knee further to stimulate Tsukishima’s groin.

       “Ahh!! Hnn.! Tetsurou-sa---!” Tsukishima exclaimed as he let it all out knowing that he was still wearing his underwear and had probably soiled it by now. Kuroo kept looking intently at Tsukishima’s face as he came. He couldn’t help but kiss him at the sight of his coming face. “Mmm..” Tsukishima kissed him back, intertwining their tongues once again while pulling Kuroo’s face closer as he held Kuroo’s head to him. Kuroo was definitely turned on by the act, and at the same time, Tsukishima reached for Kuroo’s member and started to slowly grind it.

       “Nghh..” Kuroo clenched his teeth. Tsukishima noticed that Kuroo was rock hard and he was amazed considering he just started touching him.

 _“Kei,”_ Kuroo called him, “Suck me.” He told him, but it sounded more like an order Tsukishima couldn’t reject. The blond boy knelt in front of him and slowly pulled Kuroo’s shorts and underwear in one go. Tsukishima was startled at the length of Kuroo’s member.

 _“Woah.. This was always inside of me…”_ he thought. This just made him blush more and more. It was a good thing the lights were all turned off so Kuroo couldn’t clearly see that his face was beet red right now. Tsukishima licked Kuroo’s length as if he was tasting it. Kuroo was definitely feeling good because his moans are even echoing in the gym. By this time, it was unbelievable that they haven’t been found out by anyone doing lewd things. Tsukishima concentrated on the things he could do to make Kuroo feel good. He imagined how he would want it to happen if he were on the receiving end.

       After licking the whole of Kuroo’s groin more than a few times, he started to slowly suck on the tip. “Ngh!” Kuroo reacted. The thought of making Kuroo feel good made Tsukishima grin and felt a little bit proud of himself. He continued sucking on the tip gradually getting deeper and deeper. His pace also started to get faster. Kuroo’s moans were getting hoarser as Tsukishima was sucking Kuroo’s groin as deep and as fast as he can. Tsukishima could already taste the pre-cum oozing from Kuroo’s member. His glasses weren’t even placed properly at this point. Just then, Tsukishima stroked Kuroo with his fingers and at the same time continued sucking him. Not only does Tsukishima rub Kuroo’s cock up and down, he also rubs right into it with all of his fingers. Anyone could clearly hear the wet sounds echoing throughout the room.

       “Ngh.. Ahh, Kei…” Kuroo called him. “I’m coming!”

       Upon hearing this, there was nothing Kei could do but to suck as deep and stroke as fast as he could to bring Kuroo to his climax.

       “Ahh!!” Kuroo exclaimed as he finally came inside Tsukishima’s mouth.

       “Nghh…” Tsukishima knew that Kuroo let it all out inside his mouth. He knew that the taste would be bitter, but the thought of the cum in his mouth belonging to Kuroo made him much more excited and so he swallowed it without thinking.

 _“Haa.. I made Kuroo-san come so much,”_ Tsukishima thought clearly proud of what he had accomplished.

       “Haa.. haa…. Tetsurou-saaann, I love you,” Tsukishima exclaimed. When he finally caught his breath, Kuroo knelt down to face Tsukishima, held his chin up to face him and said, “Me too. I’m in love with you, Kei.” Kuroo’s eyes looked so honest and at this moment, Tsukishima reaffirmed that Kuroo really is in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it! Hope you enjoyed that smut short story and hope you guys tell me what you think. I know they didn't go all the way but do review/comment if you want me to write that part. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
